


Ann and Shego's Christmas

by Kongzilla99



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Relationships: Ann Possible/Shego
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ann and Shego's Christmas

It's Christmas Eve of the first year of Ann & Shego's marriage. Shego is busy putting the presents under the tree in a green one-piece Santa mini-dress. Ann walks in and and gets a clear view of her wife's ass in her green lace panties “Love the view Shego.” she says. “Thanks Ann.” Shego replies while giving her wife a better view of her ass. “Can't wait for tonight.” was all Ann said as she left the room.


End file.
